infinity
by petalflakes
Summary: ikut tersenyum, dengan aliran darah yang terpacu, dan jantungnya yang bersimfoni.


**Disclaimer : **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take no material profit from this work :)

**Warning : **typo(s), OOC, au, etc.

Well, selamat membaca!

* * *

**[ infinity ]**

**.**

* * *

**[ how she changed his world ]**

Presensi Hanji dalam hidup Levi bagai menemukan cahaya pada gelapnya malam, setelah badai yang menerpa. Kehadirannya bagai mengembangkan bunga-bunga musim semi setelah bekunya musim dingin. Meski entitas itu Levi rasa terlalu berisik, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti mendengarkan suaranya, seolah-olah ocehannya itu adalah melodi yang mengadiksi.

Hanji Zoe, dan jika pria-pria di kantor ditanya seberapa menarik sosoknya, sebagian besar hanya akan mengabaikan, lantas kembali fokus dengan tumpukan kertas dan layar monitor dua puluh inchi di depan mereka. Tampilannya membuat mereka berpaling—selera pakaiannya yang harus di pertanyakan, kacamata yang sering merosot, rambutnya yang berantakan, dan faktor-faktor lainnya.

Percayalah, meski begitu, tidak ada yang mampu menyangkal kalau dia sangat hebat dan berambisi.

Presensi Hanji, membuat Levi tersadar bahwa ada warna-warna lain dalam hidup. Selalu ada titik harapan di setiap suramnya masalah. Selalu ada jalan keluar, selalu ada alasan untuk hidup di hari berikutnya. Selalu ada alasan untuk mempertahankan jiwa. Selalu ada alasan untuk tidak berharap-harap untuk mati.

Presensi Hanji, kini, bagai mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Berpacu bersama jantungnya. Menjadi bagian dari raganya.

"Tuan Pendek," dia tersenyum riang, "Ini, silahkan kerjakan bagianmu, ya!"

Maka Levi benar-benar tenggelam dalam netra sienna yang mengadiksi itu.

**.**

**[ he'll lend her his shoulder ]**

Meski ada sekotak tisu di sisinya, Hanji memilih untuk menangis di bahu Levi.

"Jahat!" isaknya, "Jahat, jahat, jahat, jahat!"

Sang Pria hanya bisa menghela napas, mengusap punggung wanita itu pelan. Membiarkannya menangis, membiarkannya mengeluarkan apapun yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Air mata kian menderas, dia terus menceracau tentang pria pirang yang dia tahu tidak akan berakhir bersamanya. Atau dunia yang dia sebut-sebut kejam, atau dirinya yang dia hina sendiri karena tidak bisa semenarik wanita lainnya.

"Levi, menurutmu, pria mana yang bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya di sela isak tangis. Yang di tanya terdiam, berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Pria bodoh, mungkin?"

Gadis itu mengeratkan dekapan, "Mana ada pria sebodoh itu di dunia, Levi."

Perlukan Levi klarifikasi bahwa pria bodoh yang dia maksud adalah dirinya?

**.**

**[ there are things you should forget ]**

Erwin mengalihkan atensi Hanji sejak pertama kali dia menapak di kantor. Mengalihkan dunianya, sama seperti bagaimana Hanji mengalihkan dunia Levi. Mengaguminya, menyukainya, lalu perasaan itu bertransformasi menjadi perasaan yang lebih dalam. Lantas begitu tahu takdir tidak memihaknya, dinding yang kokoh itu runtuh seiring air matanya yang luluh.

Ketika ikat janji itu terucap, ketika orang-orang meninggalkan gereja, Levi menemukan Hanji tengah memainkan kolam kecil dengan ranting kayu.

"Kau pergi lebih awal," itu katanya sebelum berjongkok di sebelah Hanji, "Masih sakit, eh?"

Hanji tidak menjawab, ikan-ikan penuh warna yang berenang bebas di bawah air menjauh dari ranting yang bergerak di atas permukaan air. Meski tidak ada bulir kristal di netranya, Levi yakin suasana hati wanita ini masih kelabu. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela napas pelan.

"Lupakan,"

Hanji mengangkat kepala, menoleh. "Hah?"

"Lupakan saja Erwin. Dia, kan, sudah menikah." Pria itu bangkit berdiri, "Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kau pikirkan."

Meski batinnya berkecamuk, jauh di dalam sana, Hanji bersyukur memiliki seseorang seperti Levi. Yang tidak pernah pergi, yang meski buruk dalam memilih kata, tetap mampu menata apa pun dalam kepalanya dengan baik.

**.**

**[ she thanked him, for everything he did ]**

Deburan ombak menyapu pelan kakinya. Wanita itu melempar bebatuan, permukaan wajahnya diterpa sinar oranye matahari. Sesaat dia lupa kalau dia tidak sendiri, pasang mata yang persis se-kelabu awan mendung terus mengatensinya sejak tadi.

"Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja." Katanya pelan, tapi indera pendengaran pria itu mampu menangkapnya. Lantas retinanya menangkap pantulan wajah gadis itu, masih ada gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari sana. Membuat Levi gemas, membuatnya ingin segera mengusir ekspresi itu jauh-jauh.

Dimana sosok sehangat matahari itu? Dimana rekah-rekah senyum yang mengadiksinya itu? Dimana? Levi tidak dapat menemukannya, meski dia mencari hingga detail-detail yang sulit di temukan, meski dia menatap dalam sinar, dia tidak menemukannya.

Hanji terlihat lebih sendu dari rembulan. Sejenak mata Hanji terlihat lebih redup dari netra-nya.

Levi mengumpulkan air laut dalam genggamannya, menyiramkannya langsung ke wajah wanita itu, "Bodoh!"

Hanji terbatuk, rasa asin menguasai indera pengecapnya. Megap-megap, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tapi, pria itu terus menyiram wajahnya dengan air. Pakaiannya ikut basah, helai-helai cokelat itu menempel di pipinya.

"Levi, sudah, cukup! Cukup!" wanita itu lalu tertawa, ikut mengambil air, ikut menyiramkannya ke wajah pria pemurung di depannya.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kau benar-benar orang paling idiot di semesta yang isinya makhluk-makhluk idiot! Kebodohanmu tidak bisa di toleransi, imbisil!" makinya, "Sudah kubilang, lupakan! Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan! Lupakan semua yang membuatmu tenggelam dalam kegelisahan, wanita bodoh!"

Hanji tertawa, tapi Levi bisa melihat air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Sambil membenahi rambut yang menempel di wajah, wanita itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Levi."

Pria itu mengusap wajah, menatap dalam diam.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya." Dia menyeka sudut mata, "Aku sudah melupakannya. Sudah! Nah, sekarang, kau puas, Tuan Pendek yang pemarah?"

Wanita itu benar-benar sudah mengalir dalam pembuluh Levi.

**.**

**[ a symphony ]**

Tahun-tahun setelahnya, mereka duduk di bukit gelap yang hanya tersinari langit malam yang bercahaya.

Biarkan saja kolase itu tampak aneh, toh Hanji sudah memasukkan karya itu ke dalam tasnya. Ada yang lebih penting, ada yang lebih krusial untuk di bicarakan, katanya.

Biarkan saja dekap-dekap malam mencipta gigil yang terlihat vivid di netra siapa pun. Biarkan saja jemari mereka berkelindan, biarkan saja uap hangat dan aroma hujan yang memudar memeluk mereka.

Biarkan saja bintang-bintang menatap, biarkan saja.

"Kuingat, kau pernah mengatakan hal ini hanya akan terjadi pada pria bodoh?" Hanji tertawa pelan, membentuk uap di udara. Atensinya tertuju pada netra kelabu yang memancarkan gugus bintang.

Levi mengeratkan genggaman, "Maka kau sudah mendapat jawabannya, kan?"

Biarkan, biarkan saja. Biarkan mereka saling mengucap, biarkan mereka saling mengikat di bawah sinar purnama. Biarkan mereka menatap konstelasi lebih lama, biarkan saja tangis Hanji pecah di udara.

Untuk kali ini, Levi tidak komplain tentang ucap-ucap bahagia Hanji.

Ikut tersenyum, dengan aliran darah yang terpacu, dan jantungnya yang bersimfoni.

**.**

**[ he won't regret it, ever, in his entire lifetime ]**

Mengikat janji, berujar sumpah. Di bawah bintang, di antara lampu-lampu temaram, dan riuh tepuk tangan. Semuanya nampak asing, namun mampu mencipta euforia.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, kan?" Hanji menggenggam tangan lelakinya, mengukir senyum.

"Tidak akan," balasnya, "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang."

Buket bunga di lempar, dan Hanji tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia.

**.**

**[ warmth ]**

Semuanya memang tampak lebih indah dengan penerangan yang minimal.

Cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal setengah, bantal-bantal di tepian kasur, napas yang teratur, jendela yang terbuka, selimut tebal yang membungkus kedua entitas.

Mata yang memandang langit tanpa batas.

"Mati lampu tidak sepenuhnya buruk, ya," kata Hanji, menatap langit berjuta bintang. Padamnya listrik satu kota membuat mereka terlihat amat jelas di atas sana.

"Jangan buka jendelanya lebar-lebar!" tangan pucat Levi meraih lengan wanita itu, "Dingin, bodoh. Penghangat ruangannya jadi tidak bekerja." Dengusnya. Mengeratkan jaket, lalu dekap, membelai helai-helai cokelat milik Hanji.

Dingin, namun kehangatan lain menyelimuti dalam nikmatnya aroma teh, dan beku malam yang sejenak terlupakan.

**.**

**[ something she likes ]**

Sewangi apa pun aroma bunga, hangatnya mentari yang menyentuh embun, sewangi apa pun uar yang di hasilkan hujan, sewangi apa pun aroma laut di bibir pantai, Hanji tetap lebih suka wangi bayi.

"Lucu sekali!" telunjuk wanita itu di genggam erat, "Namanya siapa?"

"Ah, itu." Pria berambut cokelat gelap—Eren, menggaruk tengkuk, "Sebenarnya, kami belum memikirkannya."

"Bodoh," Levi berdecih, kemudian memandang wanita bersurai hitam sebahu yang tengah menggendong entitas mungil itu, yang menggenggam jemari Hanji erat-erat, yang sesekali tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. "Hoi, Mikasa. Harusnya, hal simpel seperti itu sudah terpikirkan, kan?"

"Eh, itu," wanita itu gelagapan, "Mungkin, Kakak punya saran?"

"Entahlah," Levi mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak pintar dalam memilih nama."

"Ah, Chamaeleon!" Hanji mengoceh, yang langsung dapat jitakan keras dari Levi. "Imbisil, kau mau keponakan kita jadi mirip bunglon, hah?"

"Aaah, maaf, maaf," Hanji tertawa, telunjuknya di genggam semakin erat, "Bagaimana kalau ... Rigel?"

Levi menaikkan alis, menunggu respons adiknya. Yang akhirnya, hanya di balas anggukan dan gelak tawa dari bibir keduanya, "Pilihan yang bagus, Hanji. Terimakasih."

Hanji tersenyum, menatap betapa mungilnya bayi dalam gendongan Mikasa.

**.**

**[ they're not alone, not anymore ****]**

"Sudah berapa tahun?" Hanji bersandar lelah, "Dua—eh, bukan. Tiga."

Levi fokus menyetir kendaraan, matanya sepenuhnya mengatensi jalanan sepi. Tepian gunung yang curam membuatnya teramat berhati-hati dalam memutar setir. Yang menyinari apa yang ada di hadapannya, hanya lampu mobil yang mulai redup.

"Tiga tahun, lima—eh, enam bulan, berarti hampir empat tahun," Hanji menghitung dengan jemari, kacamata miliknya dia naikkan. "Usiamu sekarang, tiga puluh dua tahun, dan—"

"Bisa diam, tidak, kacamata?"

Hanji terkekeh, meninju pelan pundak Levi, "Kau kenapa, eh?"

"Kau yang kenapa, menghitung-hitung waktu. Menghitung usia." Helaan napas lelaki itu kasar, pelipisnya berpeluh meski pendingin mobil sudah dinyalakan. Keningnya berkerut, rambut sehitam ravennya acak-acakan. Sepulang dari rumah Mikasa—adik Levi, Hanji jadi sering mengoceh. Berbicara tentang usia, usia, usia. Selama dua jam terakhir, yang dia bicarakan, hanya usia. Lamanya usia pernikahan mereka. Usia mereka, usia, dan semuanya tidak lepas dari topik _usia._

"Kau merasa terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang Ayah, ya? Apa, kau tidak kepengin?" Hanji menggoda, terkekeh. "Sebenarnya, lucu juga kalau membayangkan kau di panggil seperti itu. _Ayah, Ayah, Ayah Levi! _Hehehe, lucu sekali!"

Pria itu menghela napas, mengerem mendadak. "Bicara apa kau?"

"Kok, mobilnya berhenti? Ayo, jalankan! Sepi begini, seram tahu!" Hanji memperhatikan sekitar, hanya ada kegelapan, jurang, tikungan curam, juga cahaya lampu mobil yang berpendar.

"Aku juga menginginkannya, kok," Levi menyenderkan kepala, memejamkan mata. "Punya satu atau dua juga bukan masalah besar."

"Meski mereka berisik sepertiku?" wanita itu tertawa, yang di balas decihan suaminya, "Kuharap mereka tidak mewarisi sifat cerewetmu, imbisil."

"Heeei, jangan bicara kasar!" Hanji cemberut, "Kalau dia mendengar, bagaimana?!"

"Mana bisa janin dua bulan mendengar, Mata Empat!" Levi kembali menyalakan mesin mobil, "Mana bisa! Kupikir kau cukup kritis untuk memikirkan hal itu."

Hening sejenak. Lalu, ketika hening itu pudar, mereka tertawa. Tawa yang memenuhi mobil sederhana mereka, tawa yang mengundang hela-hela napas dan air di sudut mata, serta rona bahagia di pipi.

"Aku tahu. Nyatanya, kau tidak sabar, kan, Ayah?"

**.**

**[ clean up ]**

Wanita itu berjinjit di tangga kecil, menyusun buku-buku tebal dengan kover pastel yang terlihat menggemaskan. Membersihkannya dari debu, kemudian turun pelan-pelan, sebelum kehilangan keseimbangan.

Telat satu detik, jika Levi tidak menahan tubuhnya, wanita itu sudah jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Dasar, untuk bagian itu, aku saja yang mengerjakannya," pria itu berdecih, di balas oleh kekehan santai Hanji, "Terus, aku mengerjakan apa?"

"Duduk saja, sana."

Mata wanita itu mendelik, menggeleng keras tidak terima, "Aku mau membantu!"

"Diam saja, kacamata!" Levi melotot, "Dengan begitu, kau bisa membantu banyak!"

"Tidak mau," Hanji melipat tangan di dada, "Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau, ti—"

Pria itu mendorong Hanji pelan, memintanya duduk. "Dengarkan saja aku, imbisil."

Hanji terdiam. Satu, dua, tiga detik. Lalu pekikannya memecah sunyi, "Kan, kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak berucap kasar!"

"Ah, iya, iya." Levi memberikan sentilan pelan di kening Hanji, "Kau juga, jangan berisik. Jangan pula merepotkan."

**.**

**[ it's just a nightmare, isn't it? ]**

Sepulang dari kantor, Levi tidak menemukan Hanji di mana pun. Tidak di atas sofa, tidak di kamar mereka, tidak pula di perpustakaan kecil miliknya, tempat dia biasa mengurung diri untuk membaca buku-buku astronomi.

_Dimana?_

Pikiran Levi berkecamuk, dia segera meraih ponselnya. Ada pesan suara yang di tinggalkan.

_"Hei, Levi. Sibuk sekali, ya, sampai tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Omong-omong, aku mau pergi membeli bahan makan malam, bahan-bahan makanan habis. Aku pesan bus ke supermarket. Jangan panik ketika tidak menemukanku di rumah, ya!"_

Jantung Levi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! _Berani-beraninya wanita itu keluar pada malam hari sendirian, tanpa ada yang mengawasi, tanpa ada _dia _di sisinya. Memangnya wanita itu tidak bisa mencari alternatif lain?

"Hoi, kacamata!" dia mengacak rambut sebal begitu teleponnya di angkat. "Kenapa berangkat sendiri, hah?!"

_"Oh, halo, Leviiii!" _suara itu riang menyapa, tapi masih cukup membuat Levi kesal setengah mati. _"Soalnya, bahan makanan habis. Jadi, aku ingin pergi membelinya di supermarket. Minimarket di dekat apartemen tidak lengkap."_

"Kenapa tidak menungguku, imbisil?!" Levi mengatur napas, "Dengar—"

_"Aku, kan, mau membuatkanmu makan malam."_

"Kenapa tidak pesan saja? Berbahaya bagimu untuk pergi malam-malam! Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Levi mendengus, yang di balas kekehan di ujung sana, _"Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran. Jadi tidak sempat beli bahan makanan saat sore. Dan, aku ingin memasak untukmu Levi."_

Levi berusaha untuk tenang. Menghela napas pelan.

_"Aku akan baik-baik sa_—"

Ada suara riuh, ribut memenuhi indera pendengaran Levi. Teriakan, pekikan, napas pendek-pendek dan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Mata Empat?!" Levi berujar panik, "Apa yang terjadi?!"

_"Levi, tolong," _suaranya lemah, hampir tidak terdengar. _"Bus ini ... bus ini_—"

Lalu bentakan, gertakan, Levi sayup-sayup mendengar suara yang mengancam. Mengintimidasi, sebelum suara peluru terdengar di luncurkan entah ke mana.

"Hanji, Hanji!" Levi berdecih, "Di mana posisimu? Aku akan kesana sege—"

_"Hei, Nyonya! Beri_—"

"Hanji?" Levi membuka pintu depan kencang, dengan ponsel yang masih ditempel ke telinga, "Hanji, apa yang terjadi?!"

Dalam sekali kedipan, Levi mendengarnya.

Suara senjata api, timah panas yang menembus entah bagian tubuh mana, dan pekik yang menggambarkan kengerian.

Ponsel miliknya jatuh tergeletak di lorong apartemen.

**.**

* * *

**[ white ]**

Ruangan serbaputih itu tidak terasa membosankan bagi Levi. Aroma disinfektan, pil-pil dalam botol, atau manusia-manusia dengan jas yang tersenyum ramah, yang datang bergilir setiap beberapa saat. Semua itu tidak membosankan baginya.

Sebab, ada _dia._

"Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan padamu, tentang pohon apel yang berbuah lebat." Katanya dengan senyum lebar yang nyaris menenggelamkan pria itu. "Buahnya ranum, besar-besar. Rasanya lebih manis dari apel pada umumnya. Awalnya, aku ingin membawakanmu satu keranjang apel itu,"

Dia kemudian cemberut, memainkan jemari kakinya. "Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak boleh membawanya keluar."

Satu keranjang apel? Bagi Levi, itu bukan hal penting. Karena nyatanya, ia tahu manisnya apel akan kalah oleh entitas di depannya ini. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Hanji, satu keranjang apel untuk Levi itu sebuah kewajiban. Dia ingin membawanya keluar, tapi ada sekat-sekat kasat mata yang membatasi mereka. Hingga Levi tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, pun Hanji tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di sana.

"Ah, sudah saatnya pulang," dia tersenyum. "Besok—atau dalam waktu dekat, aku akan kembali datang."

Levi mengukir senyumnya yang melemah.

"Dah, Levi." Lengan hangat melingkari pundaknya sejenak. _Hanya sejenak, _"Sampai bertemu lagi."

**.**

* * *

_"Keadaannya bagaimana?" tanya pria paruh baya, dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya, dan kacamata yang menggantung di tulang hidungnya._

_"Tidak ada perkembangan, Dok." Pemuda di depannya memberi informasi, "Padahal, pagi tadi seseorang menjenguknya."_

_"Penjenguk yang biasa?" dokter itu menengadah, kemudian sosok yang jauh lebih muda di depannya mengangguk. "Dia tidak merespons apa pun. Hanya memandang kosong, berbicara sendiri, menyahut pelan."_

_"Kasihan sekali," pria paruh baya itu melepas kacamatanya, memijat kening. "Kabarnya, saat insiden itu terjadi, istrinya tengah mengandung."_

_Pemuda di depannya menunduk._

_"Pengunjung itu—adiknya, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_"Ah, Nyonya Mikasa," dia menengadah, wajah sepenuhnya menatap Sang Dokter, "Dia hanya bilang, lakukan yang terbaik. Lakukan apa pun yang bisa kita lakukan."_

_Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Jadi, apa Dokter ingin datang memeriksanya lagi?"_

**.**

* * *

"Halo, Levi."

Pria bernetra kelabu itu menatap kosong.

"Masih ingat aku?"

_Masih. Dokter gila yang mengurungku di dalam ruang serbaputih ini. Mengekangku, membuatku tidak bisa menatap manik sienna itu lagi._

"Tuan," dia menghela napas. Meletakkan obat-obatan di atas meja, "A—"

"Dia masih hidup," bisiknya pelan. Sang Dokter mengukir senyum tipis, "Tuan, Anda—"

"Dia masih hidup!" ujarnya, kali ini lebih kencang. "Dia masih hidup, dia jelas mengunjungiku kemarin sore. Masih berkisah, masih bercerita. Dia masih hidup, dia masih bernapas. Dia masih ada di dunia ini, detaknya masih ada."

Dokter itu mempertahankan senyum.

_"Dia masih mengalir dalam nadiku."_

**.**

* * *

**[ fragment ]**

Kepalanya. _Perampok itu menembak kepalanya._

"Dia tidak bisa di selamatkan, _Sir." _Dokter itu berkata pelan-pelan, hati-hati, meski hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. "Maaf."

"Jangan bercanda, jangan bercanda!"

_"Sir, _harap tenang." Dia berusaha menenangkan, menahannya, "Tolong jangan berisik di rumah sakit, _Sir."_

"Jangan membual!" bentaknya, "Biarkan aku melihatnya!"

_"Sir, _mohon tenang." Dia berkata, kali ini lebih pelan. "Kami turut berduka."

Ketika Levi diizinkan menapak, ruang itu membuatnya beku dalam detak-detak yang seakan terhenti sesaat.

Sosok Hanji Zoe, telah pergi untuk selamanya.

* * *

Tapi, _apa benar?_

Levi masih melihatnya, masih melihat senyum Hanji di depannya. Terkadang, dia datang dengan kuntum bunga yang harum, mengenakan gaun seputih susu, dengan rambut yang di sanggul rapi. Tubuhnya menguar aroma yang sulit di definisikan, tapi cukup menguasai indera penciuman Levi.

"Coba tebak, ini bunga apa?" katanya, hari-hari setelah kedatangan terakhirnya.

"Edelweiss." Jawab pria itu pelan, yang di sambut tawa kencang Sang Wanita.

"Bukan, tahu! Ini bunga Aster! Jauh sekali dari bunga Edelweiss, Levi!" dia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sang Pria. "Aku sangat ingin mengitari taman sejuta bunga itu bersamamu, tahu."

"Maka cepat dan bantu aku keluar dari sini, kacamata." Jemarinya membelai halus helai cokelat Hanji.

"Kau bisa keluar sendiri, lho," dia tersenyum lebar, "Yakinkan saja, kalau kita, kau dan aku, sudah berbeda dunia."

"Bodoh." Levi berdecih, "Aku masih bisa menyentuhmu, aku masih bisa memelukmu. Aku masih bisa menatapmu. Berbeda dunia darimananya?"

Dan, Hanji hanya tersenyum, "Maafkan aku waktu itu, ya, Levi?"

"Maaf?"

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak keluar malam itu."

Hanji mengalir di pembuluhnya, Hanji menjadi detak-detaknya yang lain, presensi wanita itu mewarnai hidupnya.

Seiring tubuh Hanji yang akhirnya melebur, pria itu menangis pelan.

_"Relakan aku, ya, Levi."_

**_._**

* * *

.

**[ end ]**

* * *

**a/n : **halooo XD

saya sebenarnya mau buat masa penyembuhan Levi lebih lama lagi, tapi kayaknya ini udah cukup panjang /belommbak

tapi, semoga kalian suka, deh ehehe /plak

Udah, gitu aja /hah

Salam sayang,

Ares


End file.
